In our fast paced mobile society, the need to provide communication between different electronic devices, for example, laptop computers while in transit, has increased greatly. The different types of mobile devices now available, which may each use different communication applications with proprietary protocols, has added further complexity to providing communication between these devices. From transmitting data to providing communication using audio and visual interfaces, present devices must operate within different environments having different protocol requirements, while using different communication applications installed within these devices.
In order to communicate between devices using different communication applications having incompatible protocols, drivers or other interfaces typically must be provided to allow connectivity between the devices. Thus, an interface (e.g., a driver or plug-in module) is usually required and must be loaded or installed into one or both of the devices to provide communication. As a result, a specific driver or program may have to be installed into a device for a one-time event. Not only is extra time required to install the necessary components, but additional storage space is required. Further, there always exists a risk that the newly installed components will conflict with an already installed application or are otherwise incompatible with the operating system, further complicating the communication process. Increased cost and complexity thereby result from the incompatible communication protocols required by different applications.
Thus, there exists a need to manage communication between multiple electronic devices using different applications, each of which may require a different communication protocol.